Memories Fade Away
by Katheryn Mae
Summary: An innocent question turns into a long, deep discussion between two friends. ADMM one-shot


Summary: An innocent question turns into a long, deep discussion between two friends. ADMM

Rating: K+/T for child abuse and violence.

Disclaimer: My initials aren't J.K.R. -- if they were I wouldn't be posting on here.

* * *

_Again—Minerva was late for a meeting. And this meeting was going to be one of a kind. Today, Albus had decided he was going to tell his deputy exactly how he had felt about her these last thirty-eight years as she taught in Hogwarts. But, then of course, Albus knew he'd be a wreck if Minerva didn't acknowledge his love for her at all. _

Sighing, Albus tore across the room, yanking open the oak door and taking the rotating stairs two at a time, it wasn't like Minerva to be ten minutes late. He raced along the halls, up and down stairs until he skidded to a halt outside of the library, out of breath and nervous. He turned and collided with something large and heavy – Hagrid.

"Hagrid?" Albus looked past him, "If you don't mind, 'cuse me." He pushed past Hagrid and raced into the library, only to tumble upon something soft and somewhat smaller than him.

"Excuse me?" A fine, feminine voice came from beneath him and Albus tried to suppress a smile. He rose, holding out a hand to the woman he had landed on, "Sorry, Poppy. Have you seen Miner –" he paused, catching sight of an emerald green cloak whipping out of sight behind a book shelf. Turning on his heel, he left Poppy standing clueless in the library and he darted into a narrow aisle – only to collide with someone else.

"Minerva," Albus smiled, his face inches from hers, "are you going to come to the meeting or not?" He smirked, glancing at the book in her hand, "_Advanced Transfiguration_? Honestly Mina," he smiled at her blush, "I remember you reading that in your fourth year. Minerva tucked the book in a small, green purse, "Well … you know, I was hoping to 'help' Harry. If that's even allowed from his teachers." Another smile graced Minerva's lips and Albus shrugged, "I suppose it is – from a few teachers, yes, I guess you can help Harry out. Well, I actually had a few other questions I needed to talk with you about. Can we continue this in your office?"

"My office?" Minerva looked confused, then shook her head, "Goodness, I really must be losing it today. First, I thought that You-Know-Who actually spoke to me today – nicely. And second, that I didn't have an office."

"I do believe you are losing it my dear, but I suppose, the Room of Requirement would be much easier to get to than your office. After all, I needed to look up something on the Muggle internat is it?" Minerva giggled, a blush touching her cheeks as she and Albus walked from the library, "No, Albus, inter_net_. There is no such word as "internat" silly." She swatted his arm playfully, "You should know that."

Albus paused, suddenly trapping Minerva besides a torch, and the stonewall. He looked around, lowering his voice, "You know, we could just have our meeting here. There isn't a soul in sight." Minerva nodded, feeling Albus' eyes on her as she leaned against the wall, her foot brushing against the wall quietly, "I guess not, what did you want to ask me about?" Stepping closer, Albus smiled down at Minerva, the twinkle in his eyes were gone and they were filled with seriousness, "Minerva, would you give me the honor of being my date to the Yule Ball?" Minerva blushed, suddenly aware that Albus' face was inches from hers. She stared at the floor, a thin smile playing across her lips, "Yes, Albus. But, I have a question. I want –"

"It can wait love," Albus paused, realizing what he said, "Sorry, Minerva, I didn't mean for it to come out that way." He stepped backwards, "Forgive me," his heart melted to see tears in Minerva's eyes. She sniffled quietly, tears beginning to make their way down her cheeks, "What do you mean, 'you didn't mean for it come out that way?'" She smirked, "What are you going to do," she leaned closer, lowering her voice, "snog your deputy senseless in the Great Hall?" Albus smiled, "Well, Minerva, that would've had an interesting result," he paused, "Would you _like _me to snog you senseless?" Minerva brushed her lips against Albus', her eyes dry of tears, "When ever you'd like," she smirked.

Albus wasn't sure how he managed to make his way back to his rooms, with Minerva walking besides him, her hand every so often, brushing against his. He paused at the oak door, pushing her lightly against it, "You know Minerva," he squeezed one of her hands, as he pushed the door open with the other, "You're new rooms are just behind this door," he pushed on another oak door, with slid open easily. He pushed Minerva into the rooms; only a window at the ceiling let in light and Minerva gasped, backing up.

"This is beautiful," her voice was only a whisper as her eyes grew accustomed to the dim lighting. Across from where she was standing; there was a large four-poster, king-sized bed, complete with deep blue bedding and pillows. Besides the bed, there was a night table, containing an opened bag of sherbet lemons and a book. Opposite the night table, there was a large, fluffy blue rug with the Hogwarts crest sewn into it. Along the left wall, there was a set of double doors, which opened onto a balcony that overlooked the Hogwarts grounds. Besides the doors, there was a large, ornate bookshelf, complete with a rolling ladder that was crammed full of almost every book imaginable. The right side of the room held another door, which Minerva assumed lead to the bathrooms and a large desk, just as messy as Albus' desk in his office. Besides the desk, was a golden perch, on which Fawkes was resting, watching the two closely.

"Awestruck are you?" Albus placed a hand on her shoulder, "One day, my dear, these will be your rooms." He looked sadly out the window, "But don't worry, that won't be for a long time," he laughed. Minerva slapped his arm, "I can't believe you!" she smiled, "Now, what were we going to talk about?" Albus smirked, "Nothing," he slid his arms around her thin shoulders, resting his hands on her back, "we weren't planning on _talking _about anything." He paused, leaning his forehead against hers, "Snogging maybe," he brushed her lips gently, "that is if my deputy agrees." Minerva's eyes flashed nervously, "No," her voice shook, "I mean, I love you Albus, but, I don't agree to your plan."

Albus started at her, thoroughly confused and saddened, "What?" He loosened his arms from around her shoulders, "What's wrong Minerva?" Pulling backwards a few inches, he noticed tears had formed in her eyes, "Please, can you tell me?" Minerva nodded, wiping a few tears from her eyes, "I'll tell you anything Albus," she slid from his grasp, turning to stare out the doors, "but I don't want to do this. It's not right," she turned to face him, "but don't get me wrong," her voice had hardened, as if she was speaking to a naughty first-year, "I love you Albus Dumbledore." She sank onto the bed, kicking off her shoes and leaning back to look up at the ceiling, "Albus, please, can you respond?" she sat up, frowning.

Crossing the room, Albus sat besides her, rubbing her back, whispering calming words of advice in her ear. He watched her closely, eyes narrowed, "Minerva, what is it?" he asked. Minerva leaned her head against one of the four posts, turning to face Albus, "I…I can't do this," she whispered, stuttering slightly, "I…it's wrong," she shook her head, "Don't listen to me, I sound like a six-year old." Her eyes held no sign that she was joking around at all. Sliding closer, Albus slid an arm around her shoulders, "Minerva; as your boss and your friend, I want you to tell me what is bothering you."

Looking into Albus' eyes, Minerva's voice was barely a whisper and shook terribly when she responded, "My parents did the same thing," tears were pouring down her cheeks, "she was the Head of the American Ambassador Society in London. Father was a secretary there," she paused and Albus pulled Minerva onto his lap, rocking her back and forth like a child. Minerva shook herself and returned to her story, "They married soon after he was appointed her assistant secretary. About five months later – they had an affair you see, and when mother realized she was pregnant with me, they were then married. Then about two weeks later after I was born, mother was found dead in our house in the front hall. The authorities believe that father killed her, after all, he would've received her position as Head when she retired." She looked into Albus' eyes, "Please, don't tell a soul."

"Minerva," Albus tightened his grip on her waist as she tried to pull backwards from him, "I promise, I will never do anything like that to you. Is that why you don't want us to be together?" He kissed her cheek as she nodded slowly, "I love you with all my heart and I understand why you are frightened about having a relationship like this." Minerva buried her head on his shoulder, "Albus, please, stop," she sobbed, "Father told mother the same thing and look what happened to her." She looked up at Albus, her eyes blazing, "If you're just saying that, then tell me now. I'd rather have my heart broken after a day than after a year."

"Never," Albus cupped her face gently with one hand, "I love you." He wrapped his arms around her, brushing his lips against her collarbone. Minerva turned to face him, "Albus…, stop it," she breathed, "I'm not done telling my story." Albus looked puzzled, "What is there more to tell?" he stared into her eyes, "Surely your father wouldn't remarry, or did he?" Shaking her head, Minerva frowned, "No, he was single for the rest of his life, but he was horrible to me."

"He would lock me in my room for hours on end over the weekends, with nothing more than a single meal a day. I wasn't allowed to leave my room at all, not even to use the bathroom or to bring him a dirty dish. Over the summer, he kept all my windows bolted and locked, with nothing more than two glasses of water a day and a plate of stale food and rotten fruit." She shivered, "He was even worse when I began coming here, even during the holidays. He made me come home when it was obvious he didn't want me there. And over the summer, he padlocked my trunk and school things in a closet in his office. He stayed in there pretty much all day and night so I couldn't do a thing." Tears were now streaming down Minerva's cheeks, she shook herself, "Worst of all," she paused, "don't get mad at me for this one – I thought I was already a bit in love with my Transfiguration professor." Albus brushed a few tears away, "I'm not mad at all my dear, flattered more like it. But, why are you telling me this?"

"I…well, I've wanted to tell someone for so long. But I didn't think anyone would want to listen to things that happened almost sixty years ago, it's not like I could do anything about them now. You know?" She watched as Albus nodded slowly.

"But why are you telling me about your childhood?" Albus looked rather confused, "That isn't affecting you now is it? I thought it was just the memory of your parents," he added. Minerva nodded, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"It is," she responded, "but, in case I ever have a child, I want to be sure that I don't do the same thing my father did."

"Then why tell me?" Albus pulled her hair from its bun, running his fingers through it.

"Because," Minerva grinned, "someday," she paused, making sure Albus was listening, "I want you to father my children." Albus' hand dropped from her hair, landing on the bed between them, "Me?" he shook his head, "I thought you didn't want to be involved with me at anything above a professional relationship. Or did I hear you wrong?" She shrugged, "No, you heard right, I don't want to be involved with you as anything more than a friend, past professional. But, I love you," she pushed him back lightly, laying across his chest, "and I do want you to father my children – somehow."

"Somehow?" Albus laughed, "I'm confused at everything today. First you say you _want _me to snog you senseless. Then you started telling me about your family. And now you want me to father your children. Explain please," he smiled, looking up at his deputy.

Minerva smiled, "I really do love you Albus, with all my heart. I'm just scared because I don't wa6nt anything to happen between us like it did between my parents. And, yes, you did hear me right on all this." She brushed her lips gently against Albus', "Forgive me for putting this burden on you about my family," she shifted so she was propped up besides Albus on her elbow, "it's my fault." Shocked, Albus took Minerva's hand, "No Mina, nothing is your fault. Now, I want you to listen to me, okay?" he frowned as she shook her head.

"Albus, this can't happen between us, nothing more than friendship. Don't you get it?" Minerva whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I love you but I don't want to get involved like this. " Albus leaned his forehead against Minerva's, wrapping his arm around her waist, "Minerva, do you want to be together with me?" She nodded, shifting her weight so she could lie beside him, "More than anything right now." A second arm snaked its way around Minerva's waist, and Albus nodded in agreement, "Then think only of now, not of the past, nor of the future either dear. Just of this moment that we have together."

Minerva leaned forwards, brushing her lips against Albus' and then gasped as he pulled her towards him, crushing her lips against his own. She wound her fingers into Albus' beard and hair, trying to pull him closer. Shifting slightly, she felt Albus' grip on her waist tighten and his fingers were splayed across her back.

Pulling back suddenly, Minerva looked worried; "Albus…?" she laughed as he pouted at her, "Stop it." She cuffed him around the head with a pillow, laughing; her voice became more serious as she continued, "Isn't this … well – _wrong_? Maybe even illegal?" Nodding slowly, Albus sighed, "It is my dear, but since when have I abided by the laws of the Ministry?" Grinning, Minerva laughed, "I don't know, but maybe when they affect the status of your employment, you will." Albus frowned, "Are you saying that we can't be together now because of the Ministry? Honestly Mina, are you saying they would fire a perfectly good Headmaster just for this?" he asked, kissing her cheek.

"Maybe," Minerva turned in Albus' arms to look out the window, "they might or they might not. It all depends on the seriousness of the affair – I guess."

"Are you calling our relationship an _affair_, my dear?" Albus frowned, "I wouldn't go that far, a one-night stand maybe. But I—" Minerva's palm made contact with his cheek and he reeled backwards in surprise. Minerva's eyes were narrowed and they seemed to burn as she eyed Albus closely.

"'A one-night stand?' I didn't think you would stoop that low Albus," Minerva cried, her sadness boiling to anger. Albus lowered his eyes to his hands, which held hers gently; he knew not to mess with Minerva when she was angry. But when she was angry with him … that was a totally different story. He tried to look apologetic, gazing into Minerva's eyes, "I didn't mean that way, just in the fact—"

"There _is _no other way to think of a one-night stand, Albus." Minerva sounded hurt; "I thought I meant more than that to you." Letting her words sink in, Minerva continued, "If you do, then the letter for my resignation will be waiting on your desk tomorrow morning." Looking up, Albus frowned, "Minerva, listen—"

"No Albus, _you _listen." Minerva snapped, cutting across him for the third time that night, "I don't want you to think of me as some woman you could just forget about when the night is over. When you spoke to me a few minutes ago, it sounded like you really _did _care for me, and wanted something more than one night with me. Am I right or wrong?" Fear filled her as Albus sighed, squeezing her hands.

"I _do_ care for you," Albus responded, hurt by her words, "and, I definitely don't want to forget you Minerva. But we won't get very far if you keep cutting across everything I say."

"You didn't answer my question. Am I right or wrong about you wanting something more with me than a one-night stand?" Minerva frowned, her eyes narrowing.

"That wasn't the original question." Albus muttered, now thoroughly confused.

"Answer it anyways, I want to know."

"If it weren't illegal Minerva, I would ask you to marry me right now. Understand?"

"I – I…you would?" Minerva couldn't believe what she was hearing, "You want to marry me? Me whose be in love with her Transfiguration professor for almost fifty years?" Albus nodded, "Yes, Minerva, I do want to marry you," he felt for a small box in his pocket, and pulled it out.

"That is if you accept." He smiled, holding out the opened box so she could she the ring inside it. Minerva's eyes widened, and she threw her arms around Albus' neck, effectively toppling his to the ground. Albus pulled back from her hug, massaging his neck, "Mina," he laughed, "that _hurt_." She smiled up at him, resting her head on his chest, "I figured," she twirled his beard between her thumb and forefinger, "and I guess you know my answer."

Albus slid the ring on her finger, "Yes, of course I do." He kissed her forehead, resting his lips against it. He smiled quietly to himself, "—and the ministry doesn't need to know of this my dear." Stifling a giggle, Minerva looked up to look up at Albus, "I'm tired, honestly." Narrowing his eyes at her, Albus nudged Minerva off him, sitting himself on the bed, "Are you sure? This isn't some ploy to get me to sleep with you?"

"Well … it is." Minerva looked annoyed that her cover had been blown and she leaned against Albus' legs, sighing, "But, seriously, Albus, I _am_ tired." She rose and sank onto the bed besides him, leaning against the pillows. She turned to face him, "Please though, remember that all memories will fade away to sheer moments in time - don't let this night be one of them." Albus' lips brushed against Minerva's neck and he smiled, "Never my love, never."


End file.
